


Romeo, Romeo

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: Bloodlines
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the episode Bloodlines, David and Ennis start seeing each other for sex and comfort, even as they never forget that they're on different sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo, Romeo

Ennis opened the door for David, a simple, “Hey, how’re you doing?”

“Good. You?” David answered.

“Fine,” Ennis said. His eyes were bloodshot, probably from a combination of crying and drinking, but David didn’t say anything about the obvious lie; David had lied too, when he said he was good.

They headed to Ennis’ bedroom. David glanced around the place. Every time he came over, something was different: the pile of dishes in the sink a little bigger, something broken in anger that Ennis didn’t bother to move or fix, then growing piles of guns, old books of lore strewn on the floor, then shelves full of holy water. Slowly but surely, this was turning into a hunter’s home. David wondered if there would be a time when the transformation was complete, when it wouldn’t be safe for him to enter.

He had seen the cold killer in Ennis. He didn’t want to see it again.

Ennis sat on his bed then, and looked up at him, and like always David put aside his good sense, his doubts. Ennis looked lost, like David was the only one in the world who could take away his pain, even for a moment. (Someone else looked at David like that, once.)

David sat next to him, leaned in slowly, carefully, for a kiss. He couldn’t smell liquor, but he could smell the salt of tears, recently dried, on Ennis’ cheek. Ennis kissed him back, a hand moving slowly up David’s shirt, gently.

Ennis was always gentle, always careful, and David hadn’t figured out yet if it was because he was still scared of the monster David was, or if he had figured out that there was a part of David that was scared of him.

David pushed aside those thoughts, let his hands roam until they landed on the buckle of Ennis’ belt. He unbuckled it, slipped his hand down, and watched Ennis’ eyes as lust, need, covered the despair.

Ennis shifted, put his hands on David’s waist and guided him down to lie on his back, Ennis’ body hovering over him. They kissed again, needy, wet.

“How are you doing? Really?” David asked then, almost against his will.

Anger fluttered briefly across Ennis’ eyes before they went blank. “Great. How’s the family?”

“Don’t worry about it,” David said, half wish that Ennis would stay out of danger, half warning not to make the Lassiters his enemy.

Ennis gave him a smirk. “Let’s get back to it then,” he said, and kissed a line down David’s neck.

David closed his eyes and tried to focus on the press of lips against his skin, tried to think of nothing else.


End file.
